Cherry Bomb (PvZH)
225px |cost = 6 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Kabloom |tribe = Berry Trick |ability = Do 4 damage to each Zombie here and next door. |flavor text = Explode? Detonate? ... Explodonate!}} :For other versions, see Cherry Bomb. Cherry Bomb is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. It costs 6 to play, and its ability does 4 damage to a selected zombie and those on the lanes adjacent to it. Statistics *'Class:' Kabloom *'Tribe:' Berry Trick *'Ability:' Do 4 damage to each zombie here and next door. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Explode? Detonate? ... Explodonate! Update history Update 1.2.11 *Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With It is a very decent trick, as it can kill most early game zombies in a 3 lane scenario. However, for 6 sun you can get something better to deal with the opposing hero, though it can be used as last resort that a lane is mauled with weak zombies that deal heavy damage. It can also be paired up with Sergeant Strongberry, as the latter will deal two extra damage to zombies that the Cherry Bomb hurts. This can prove very effective in dealing with Amphibious zombies such as or . Against You cannot counter this as it is a trick, so just try to keep your zombies healthy, and remember to place strong zombies away from each other, so that the plant hero cannot hurt all of them at once. It should not be much of a threat later in a game, as you have access to zombie fighters that can survive Cherry Bomb's damage. Gallery Cherry_Bomb_stats.png|Cherry Bomb's statistics Cherry Bomb Trick HD.png|HD Cherry Bomb CherryCard.png|Card CherryBombHeroes.png|The effect when Cherry Bomb is used CherryBHeroes.png|Cherry Bomb being used against Smashing Gargantuar, Loudmouth, and Dolphin Rider CherryBombWild.png|Cherry Bomb being used against two Zookeepers and a Rodeo Gargantuar Cherry_Bomb_in_Multiplayer_menu.jpeg|Cherry Bomb in the Multiplayer menu Cherry Bomb on surfboard.jpeg|Cherry Bomb on a surfboard RaZ&BonkC&CherryBinFanFavoritesPackPvZH.jpg|Cherry Bomb in the Fan Favorites Pack FanFavePack.png|Cherry Bomb in an advertisement for the Fan Favorites Pack CherryBombconceptartfrombtstrailer.png|Concept art of Cherry Bomb cherrybomb8.jpg|Cherry Bomb costing 8 sun due to Defensive End's ability CherryBombCardImage.png|Cherry Bomb's card image cherrybomb10.jpg|Cherry Bomb costing 10 sun due to the ability of 2 Defensive Ends stacked Old CherryBombHDescription.png|Cherry Bomb's statistics Choice between Cherry Bomb and Flamenco Zombie.jpeg|The player having the choice between Cherry Bomb and Flamenco Zombie as a prize for completing a level CherryBombExplosionPvZH.png|Cherry Bomb's explosion destroying zombies in three lanes Basicadvert.png|Cherry Bomb on the Basic Pack Basic Pack.jpeg|Cherry Bomb on the Basic Pack Cherry Bomb silhouette.png|Cherry Bomb's silhouette Receiving Cherry Bomb.png|The player receiving Cherry Bomb from a Premium Pack Trivia *Its description is a reference to Cherry Bomb's Suburban Almanac entry in Plants vs. Zombies. **Additionally, its appearance is heavily based on its appearance from that entry in the series. **In this game however, it explodes differently, sending its juices flying everywhere. *The word "Cha-Boof!" when it explodes references Cherry Bomb's explosion onomatopoeia from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *At the beach that is the location for missions like Attack of the Tentacles!, on the right of the field there are three surfboards. On one surfboard is a picture of a Cherry Bomb. **The two plants that are on the other surfboards are and Wall-Nut. **To see it (and other surfboards), the player will need to expand their screen. *This, and are the only plant tricks present in the Multiplayer menu. Category:Tricks Category:Plants Category:Explosive plants Category:Berry cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants